Recuerdos vivientes de un pasado muerto
by Chicadelasseries
Summary: Algo olvidado para cierta titan, una nueva amenaza, nuevos amores y mas. Starfire descubrirá que no todo lo que le explicaron es verdad y que la familia real esconde mas secretos de los que creía. Hola bueno he aquí otra de mis historias
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno se que aun no he terminado "Nuevos compañeros" pero esta historia estuvo en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo y cuando intento escribir otro capitulo de esa historia esta salta a mi mente y no puedo avanzar. Por lo tanto ahora escribiré 2 historias al mismo tiempo asíque espero esta les guste **

**NOTA: Los titanes no me pertenecen (si así fuera ya habría 6 temporada). **

**PD: No se escribir Tamaraniano asíque lo haré en español ¿o será terrestre? no importa ustedes entienden **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 1: Solo una pesadilla **

Era una noche fría y tormentosa, parecía acoplarse a las emociones de cierta titán. En una habitación rosa, en una cama circular estaba durmiendo la joven Tamaraniana mientras no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con las manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si algo la estuviera sosteniendo mientras decía cosas en un idioma extraño, en ese momento un relámpago resonó en el cielo, la habitación se iluminó completamente dejando a la vista una sombra sobre ella sosteniendo sus muñecas, mientras esta seguía diciendo cosas inentendibles, al momento en el que la luz desaparecía ocultando al intruso nuevamente.

De un momento a otro se oyó otro relámpago rebelando que el intruso había desaparecido para después hacer que la pesadilla de la pelirroja terminara cuando esta despertó totalmente asustada y con varias lagrimas corriendo por su rostro al momento en que estallo en un llanto silencioso para no despertar a sus amigos. Hacia ya varios días tenia esas horribles pesadillas de las cuales solo ella tenia conocimiento

Cuando el llanto al fin ceso, la pelirroja salio de su cama y se dirigió a su cómoda con espejo, para tomar una foto con un hombre pelinegro, de ojos verde esmeralda, de buen cuerpo y vestido con ropa tradicional tamaraniana (como la de Galfore, pero un poco más chica ya que el hombre no era tan alto) abrazando por la cintura a una mujer pelirroja, de ojos lavanda, muy hermosa, con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color púrpura y colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de una niña pelinegra de ojos lavandas con un vestido largo como el de la mujer solo que de color negro, mientras a su lado estaba una niña de menor edad, pelirroja como la mujer, de ojos iguales a los del hombre y un hermoso vestido como el de su madre. Al reverso de la fotografía estaban escritos los nombres en la posición en que estaban las personas.

Detrás del hombre decía en tamaraniano Myand'r; detrás de la mujer decía Luand'r; detrás de la niña pelinegra decía Komand'r y detrás de la niña pelirroja decía Koriand'r.

Koriand'r su nombre Tamaraniano, la ultima vez que lo uso fue en el planeta Okara, donde ella y todos los príncipes y princesas del universo iban a entrenar para ser guerreros.

De un instante a otro se escucho un relámpago seguido de un ruido increíblemente fuerte como para sacarla de sus pensamientos y despertar a sus amigos. Tan rápido como escucho aquel golpe guardo la foto en su lugar y corrió al living donde encontró a todos sus amigos mirando algo en el suelo. La tamaraniana tuvo que acercarse para ver lo que tenia paralizados a sus amigos.

fin del capitulo 1

**AHHHHHH! que bien se siente sacar esto de mi cabeza, como siempre dejen sus Reviews y no se díganme que les pareció esta historia**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y gracias a EL ángel de la eternidad Y Caprichy Anders por sus Reviews que en verdad me alegraron en fin los dejo con el capi 2 **

**Nota: Los titanes no me pertenecen solo esta historia **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 2: La muerte de un ser amado**

Al ver lo mismo que sus amigos no pudo contenerse y estallo en llanto mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de su querido Silkie, su amigo, su mascota, su bungorf

Inmediatamente Robin se arrodillo junto a ella y la abraso para contenerla, mientras Chico bestia hacia lo posible por no llorar al ver el cuerpo de Silkie y la verdad era que todos, hasta Raven lamentaban mucho la perdida de la amada mascota titán

-Star, se que te duele pero descubriremos que fue lo que le paso a Silkie y lo mejor ahora es ir a dormir. Lo enterraremos mañana- dijo Cyborg mientras Starfire se separaba de Robin y miraba a su amigo de acero

-Cyborg tiene razón, sabemos que tu amabas a Silkie y te duele, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada por él, su muerte seguramente fue algo normal- dijo Raven con su típica voz monótona mientras Robin y Star se levantaban del suelo

-¿Como puedes decir eso?¿y en un tono tan frío? claro Silkie murió hay que aparentar que no paso nada, que a ti no te duela no quiere decir que al resto tampoco- grito Starfire sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación y saliendo de esta sumamente molesta y triste

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Chico bestia aun en estado de shock por lo acontecido

-No lo se- respondió Raven lentamente

-Starfire exploto y con Raven su mejor amiga- comento Cyborg viendo como Robin estaba a punto de ir por Star cuando una gran aura negra lo detuvo

-Creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos en paz y que se calme- aconsejó la pelivioleta mirando a su líder

-Rav tiene razón, mejor hablamos mañana- apoyo Chico bestia

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE

Las palabras de Raven seguían sonando en su cabeza. Esas palabras le sonaban familiares pero de donde. Starfire estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de una intrusa a sus espaldas -Hola princesa- saludo la extraña.

Al momento en el que escucho esa voz a sus espaldas por auto reflejo se dio la vuelta y no encontró a nadie

-Que extraño- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba su reflejo y notaba una chica detrás de ella, pero al momento de voltear obtuvo el mismo resultado que la primera vez -¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto con voz firme

-Soy tu servidora, mi nombre es Iactos, serví a tu madre desde que ella tenia tu edad y antes de su muerte prometí cuidar de ti- se presentó Iactos una mujer blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, labios rosados y ropa tamaraniana

-¿Por que no puedo verte?- pregunto Star mirando fijamente el espejo

-Porque no quiero mostrarme a tu lado- respondió la castaña con una dulce voz, tan dulce que logro calmar un poco a Star

-¿Desde cuando estas conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja sin quitar la vista del espejo

-Desde que tenias 8 años- se limito a contestar la aparición

-¿Y por que estas aquí?- pregunto aun desconfiando de la chica frente a ella

-Por ti, se que tuviste una pesadilla que te hizo llorar, falleció tu mascota y te peleaste con tu amiga Raven todo esta noche- contesto la castaña

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Star algo molesta, ya era suficiente que esa "chica" estuviera en su habitación sin invitación alguna pero que además la vigilara eso ya era el colmo

-No te enojes, solo te estoy respondiendo. En fin solo quería decirte que todo lo que te esta pasando no es por coincidencia, todo esta siendo causado por algo o por alguien pero no se que- explico la castaña sintiéndose bastante intimidada por la chica -todo lo que te puedo decir es: una parte importante de tu historia va a volver a repetirse, pero esta vez será mucho mas grabe que antes y pueden haber mas afectados- relato Iactos mirando a la pelirroja

-¿Parte importante de mi pasado?¿volver a repetirse?¿de que estas hablando?¿y como que afectados?- pregunto la pelirroja sentándose en su cama ya que por mas que intentaba entender no podía lograrlo

-Veras hace unos 8 años fuiste testigo de algo horrible y tu memoria oculto ese recuerdo, pero ahora esta volviendo a ti como advertencia de que algo muy, muy malo va a pasar y te involucra a ti y a todos tus amigos- explico Iactos notando la confusión en los ojos de la pelirroja

-¿Pero de que fui testigo?- pregunto la ojiverde sin entender nada de lo que su visitante decía

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, lo tienes que resolver por ti misma- aclaro la castaña

-¿Pero como?- pregunto mientras un ruido llamo su atención y volteo. Al devolver la vista hacia su espejo el rostro de Iactos cambio completamente -¿que te sucede?¿estas bien?- se animo a preguntarle a la chica frente a ella

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero si quieres recordar lo que paso no permitas que nada ni nadie te despierte, ni una pesadilla, por mas terrible que sea continua soñando. Solo así encontraras la respuesta. Recuerda quien eras antes y que es lo que paso en Tamaran- dijo antes de desaparecer a pesar de las suplicas de la pelirroja para que no se fuera

FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE STAR

Robin seguía muy confundido y preocupado por lo que había pasado entre Star y Raven, por lo cual no se decidía si debía molestar a Starfire o no, aunque también corría la posibilidad de que ya estuviera dormida. Mientras él tenia esa batalla interna en el pasillo. Starfire ya se estaba durmiendo y para cuando Robin se decidió a entrar la vio tan pacifica y dulce como siempre que la veía dormir, bueno solo lo hacia cuando necesitaba paz o por una pesadilla, pero le encantaba y en parte se avergonzaba porque se creía un acosador o algo así

-Star dime que te esta pasando- susurro en voz baja mientras la pelirroja seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente y contenerse de robarle uno en los labios decidió irse a dormir y hablar con ella al día siguiente

fin del capitulo 2

**Espero les haya gustado y como siempre dejen sus Reviews. Acepto cualquier clase de criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y gracias por leer esta historia**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan un Review y espero que sigan haciéndolo he aquí el capitulo 3 **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 3: Una visita y un secuestro**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Robin se había levantado temprano para ver la salida del sol, pero antes paso al living-cocina para buscar algo que tomar cuando en la pantalla se encendió una luz que informaba una llamada entrante. Rápidamente corrió a contestar antes de que en toda la torre sonaran las alarmas y se encendieran las luces despertando así a sus amigos. Al oprimir el botón para contestar, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Abeja, Acualat y Veloz

-Hola Robin- saludo alegremente Acualat

-Hola titanes del este, ¿a que se debe su llamada?- pregunto curioso el enmascarado

-Queríamos saber si quieren ir a la playa esta tarde- ofreció la líder de los titanes del este

-No creo que sea buena idea, hoy no es un día muy feliz que digamos- comento recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior

-¿Por que?¿paso algo?¿están todos bien?- se apresuro Abeja a preguntar

-No, Silkie murió anoche, Star y Raven se pelearon y hoy vamos a enterrar a Silkie- explico Robin lo mejor que pudo

-¿Como que las chicas se pelearon?- pregunto preocupado Veloz

-Si, Raven hizo un comentario que sonó muy frío y Star lo interpreto de mala manera así que le grito a Raven y se fue molesta. Ahora esta durmiendo por suerte- relato lo acontecido en la torre

-Entonces, iremos a la torre al medio día para ver a Star y enterrar a Silkie ¿ok?-planeo Abeja a lo que Robin respondió con un "gracias" para terminar con la llamada y seguir con sus asuntos

AL MEDIO DIA

Todos los titanes ya estaban levantados y estaban limpiando las sobras del desayuno al cual Starfire no se presentó a pesar de las suplicas de sus amigos incluso hasta las de Raven y Robin

De un momento a otro una gran nave azul similar a la de los titanes paso por la ventana anunciando que los titanes del este ya habían llegado. Al subir a la azotea todos se saludaron cordialmente mientras los titanes del este les daban el pésame y preguntaban por la titán restante

-Starfire no quiso bajar a desayunar, se encerró en su habitación y no a salido desde anoche- relato Chico bestia mirando a los titanes

-Si, llamamos esta mañana y Robin nos contó lo que había pasado- comento abeja mirando un pequeño ataúd en el cual seguramente se encontraba Silkie.

-Esta ahí si es lo que te preguntas- dijo Raven al tiempo en el que entraba a la habitación

-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Acualat curioso

-Fui a decirle a Starfire que están aquí y que enterraremos a Silkie en cinco minutos- se limito a contestar la chica de mirada lavanda

-¿Tuviste suerte?- pregunto Robin advirtiendo que la respuesta iba a ser negativa. Con un simple gesto de Raven las confirmo, oficialmente Starfire no se iba a presentar

-Mejor bajemos, ya es hora- aconsejó Abeja mirando como Cyborg tomaba el pequeño ataúd y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Ya abajo, la brisa marina hacia parecer que todo estaba bien pero la ausencia de la titán pelirroja y la presencia del pequeño ataúd de madera café demostraban lo contrario

-Ya que Starfire no se presentara, creo que lo mejor seria empezar ahora- aconsejo Chico bestia

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- declaro menos llamando la atención de todos

-Miren, en el borde de la azotea- grito mas a lo que todos dirigieron su atención a lo que estaban mirando los gemelos. Al hacerlo pudieron observar a una chica pelirroja, de mirada esmeralda que estaba sentada al borde de la azotea observando el entierro de su amado Silkie

-Es mejor dejarla en paz y terminar con este sufrimiento- comento Cyborg para que junto con Robin, Chico bestia y Acualat bajaran el pequeño ataúd y le arrojaran la tierra encima para finalizar la sepultura con Cyborg colocando una lapida que decía

_"En honor a Silkie amada mascota titán 2010-2013" _

Con letras doradas y bien marcadas para que se notasen aun en el día mas oscuro.

EN LA AZOTEA (PUNTO DE VISTA DE STAR)

Estoy sentada al borde de la azotea contemplando el entierro de Silkie, cuando una voz ya familiar me hablo a mis espaldas

-¿No tendrías que estar abajo con tus amigos?- me pregunto Iactos haciéndose presente en la escena

-Es mejor no ir- me limito a responder

-No lo entiendo, ¿por que?- me cuestiona logrando molestarme un poco, pero con algo de esfuerzo logro disimularlo

-Por que aun estoy algo molesta con Raven y además todos creen que soy una tonta sentimental que va a llorar todo el entierro- explico manteniendo la mirada en mis amigos -a y casi lo olvido YO ODIO LOS FUNERALES- termino diciendo esto en un tono algo irritable

-Si, pero si tu pudieras recordar lo que paso en Tamaran entenderías por que estas molesta en este momento- me explica Iactos mientras no le presto la mas minima atención ya que veo a una extraña figura con capucha y tunica negra aparecer detrás de Cyborg inyectándole un liquido extraño de color violáceo en el cuello que lo dejo inconciente inmediatamente

-Cyborg- escucho gritar a mi amiga Abeja intentando llegar hasta él pero siendo detenida por otro hombre igual al que ataco a Cy e imitando su acción. Al ver como atacaban a mis amigos olvido mi enojo, miedo y tristeza para saltar literalmente de la azotea y volar al ultimo instante para atacar a los que dañaron a mis amigos, pero por alguna razón esos sujetos me parecían familiares pero no le di mucha importancia ya que me preparaba para atacar.

-¡_PRINCESA, NO_!- escucho a Iactos gritar desde la azotea pero ya es tarde, estoy demasiado cerca para dar marcha atrás.

-_MIS AMIGOS ME NECESITAN_- digo para mis adentros aun ignorando los gritos de quien momentos atrás era mi acompañante

(PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL)

Mientras todos intentaban ayudarse entre si, mas y mas hombres con tunica y capucha sosteniendo una jeringa con ese extraño liquido salían de la nada inyectando a los titanes mientras los que no habían sido inyectados peleaban para proteger a sus amigos

-Titanes, díganme quien esta inyectado- ordeno Robin

-Cyborg, Abeja, Chico bestia, Mas, Menos, Acualat y Raven- respondió Star

-Ósea que solo quedamos nosotros tres- aclaro Veloz

-Querrás decir ellos dos- corrigió una voz masculina detrás de él, lo que alerto a Robin y Star mientras inyectaba a Veloz. De repente una voz femenina hablo pero esta vez detrás de Robin e inyectándole otro liquido diferente de un color mas claro

-Yo creo que solo quedo ella- comento sosteniendo la cara de Robin en dirección a Star para ver como un segundo hombre aparecía de la nada intentando atacar a Star pero esta reaccionando y deteniéndolo justo a tiempo -tu noviecita es buena peleando y muy hábil e incluso bastante ágil, mucho mejor peleadora que en otras ocasiones ¿no lo crees?- pregunto mientras Robin sentía como su cuerpo cedía ante la droga y cayéndose para observar como otro hombre inyectaba a Star en el cuello dejándolos inconcientes a ambos

fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y a todos los que leen mi historia, si les gusta de un comentario con el botoncito de abajo a casi lo olvido puede que hay algunas nombres o palabras inventadas como: **

**Mactchin (mamá), Atactop (papá), Gilmore (nombre), Mirtrax (nombre)**

**Nota: Los titanes no me pertenecen solo esta loca historia que se me ocurrió una noche **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 4: La pesadilla de Star **

EN LA MENTE DE STAR

-¿Que esta pasando?¿donde estoy?- pregunto en voz alta mirando el lugar en el que se encontraba, un lugar árido, con pequeñas montañas de piedra y con el cielo violáceo donde se podían apreciar algunas estrellas. En ese instante recordó donde estaba, ese lugar era su querido Tamaran pero ¿como había llegado allí?- Robin, Cyborg, Chico...-termino de llamar a sus amigos al ver a una niña de 8 años caminando con la que parecía su hermana mayor, su padre y su madre hacia el castillo de Tamaran.

-Mactchin, Atactop- dijo en un susurro mientras no se daba cuenta de la realidad o del idioma que estaba hablando -Mactchin, Atactop- grito felizmente y corriendo en su dirección pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a 5 figuras iguales a los que atacaron a los titanes acercarse a sus padres y a las niñas

Myand'r y Luand'r se pusieron en pose de ataque al momento en el que los vieron llegar. De inmediato los padres ordenaron a sus pequeñas hijas que huyeran de aquel lugar a lo cual obedecieron rápidamente pero momentos mas tarde la menor regreso siendo perseguida por otras dos figuras y justo a tiempo para evitar que dañaran a su padre.

La Starfire de 16 años fue hacia donde se estaba librando la pelea y vio como con 8 años defendió a capa y espada a sus padres. Después de parecer ganado el cómbate vio a una mujer junto a su madre-No es posible- dijo en voz baja, la mujer que había visto era Iactos exactamente igual, pero era imposible. En ese momento la atención de Starfire fue robada por ver pelear a su madre de la misma forma en que lo hacia ella -así que por eso dicen que soy como tu- dijo mientras se acercaba a la imagen en movimiento de su madre. Entre los tres adultos lograron vencer a esos sujetos e intentar hablar con la niña.

De un momento a otro uno de los hombres se levanto mientras todos estaban desprevenidos y le atravesó el pecho al hombre-¡ATACTOP!- grito la adolescente con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas sorprendentemente caían de sus ojos al ver la muerte de su padre. Cuando Luand vio lo que había pasado casi mata a ese sujeto y no se dio cuenta de que el otro tomo una espada y la giro para atravesarle el vientre -¡MACTCHIN!- grito nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas al ver lo que tenia ante sus ojos

-"Starfire despierta, por favor despierta"- la voz de Robin, era él, la estaba llamando

-"NO PERMITAS QUE NADA, NI NADIE TE DESPIERTE, NI UNA PESADILLA, POR MAS TERRIBLE QUE SEA CONTINUA SOÑANDO"- esas fueron las palabras de Iactos todo de lo que le había hablado estaba pasando, no podía ir con Robin, al menos no por el momento, debía seguir viendo. La Starfire de 8 años al ver lo que le había hecho a su madre libero toda su furia y ataco a esos sujetos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-"Starfire despierta, por favor despierta, si puedes escucharme despierta, por favor"- la voz de Robin, seguida de una gran presión en el pecho la hizo reaccionar

EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO A LA TORRE

Starfire estaba despertando en el suelo con todos sus amigos a su alrededor mirándola preocupados

-¿Que paso?¿por que me miran así?- pregunto desconcertada la tamaraniana notando que estaba atada con lo que parecían cadenas y sus amigos igual

-Star estabas teniendo una pesadilla- comento preocupada Abeja mirando a Star quien obviamentee no entendía nada

-Estuviste balbuceando- explico Chico bestia

-¿Que decía?- pregunto nerviosa la pelirroja

-No entendimos nada, estabas hablando en otro idioma- explico Raven mirando a su amiga

-¿Star, que idioma era ese? no soy experto pero eso no sonó tamaraniano- pregunto Robin muy lentamente al tiempo en el que Starfire miraba a su alrededor notando que estaban en una especie de campo de fuerza amarillo

-Es cierto, no es Tamaraniano, es el idioma de los antiguos. Dime, puede que me equivoque pero ¿que no solo los antiguos saben o mejor dicho sabían hablarlo?- pregunto un extraño hombre que como estaba en las sombras no se distinguía su rostro

-Muéstrate cobarde- grito Chico bestia mientras la sombra acataba la orden y se acercaba a los titanes

-Gilmore- dijo Starfire en voz alta y muy confundida

fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios y a los que no, pero leen mi historia. Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero he estado un poco ocupada por el cambio de escuela, la nueva información que debe procesar mi cerebro ya que no entiendo casi nada de lo que ellos estudian y bueno al parecer es costumbre en esta escuela tener CASI UNA SEMANA COMPLETA DE PRUEBAS están locos, me estuve matando estudiando y me saque un 1 en una prueba, el primer 1 de mi vida y a causa de ese maldito 1 no pude actualizar nada, apenas pode leer las historias que me gustan y dejar un comentario pero nada, cero. En fin como no quiero aburrirlos he hache la historia **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 5: Una platica con un acecino**

-Gilmore- dijo Starfire en voz alta y muy confundida

-Felicidades, veo que no me has olvidado, estoy impresionado Koriand- felicito el extraño hombre sin notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la Tamaraniana

-Gilmore, tu eres quien nos trajo aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja sin notar como la había llamado aquel hombre de cabello canoso y abundante, ojos negros, piel pálida, alto, delgado, vestido con la tunica negra que traían los atacantes de los titanes

-Que inteligente, siempre fuiste muy astuta Koriand, ni siquiera yo pude engañarte y eso que solo nos vimos 3 veces- alabo nuevamente a la chica utilizando el mismo nombre

-¿Por que haces esto?¿que motivos tendrías?- pregunto molestándose la oji-verde

-Digamos que hace 16 años mas o menos, mi hermana y yo nos hartamos de servirle al emperador Myand'r, pero yo desgraciadamente comencé a tratar a su hermosa esposa, la dulce y generosa Luand'r, entonces comencé a verla con otros ojos por así decirlo...- en ese momento Starfire lo interrumpió

-Te enamoraste de ella- aclaro la joven

-Eso me temo, pero cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, ella me rechazo confesándome que estaba esperando una hija de Myand, su segunda hija. Para entonces yo me había ganado a su primera hija, la princesa Komand'r, pero que estuviera esperando otra hija me saco de quicio instantáneamente. Comencé a sentir como el odio corría por mis venas y comencé a planear una pequeña venganza pero sin renunciar a mi amada Luand- Starfire nuevamente lo interrumpió aclarando otro punto

-En otras palabras, planeaste matar a Myand y quedarte con Luand, así tu gobernarías al casarte con la actual reina, te librarías de él y te quedarías con la chica- especifico Star mirando al fiel consejero de Tamaran

-Exacto, espere a que naciera la niña. Mientras Luand había prometido guardar mi secreto ya que habría muerto de lo contrario. En fin cuando vi a la niña pensé que era la niña mas hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida, era su madre reencarnada, el cabello, la sonrisa, la forma de ser, pero la mirada era igual a la de Myand, tan aguda y expresiva que decidí dejarla disfrutar de su padre un tiempo. Cuando la niña cumplió 8 años la relación entre sus padres se estaba volviendo mas fuerte y decidí que era hora de deshacerme de él- explicaba mientras su hermana aparecía terminando de contar la historia

-Pero el día en que elegimos actuar las dos niñas estaban presentes así que no podíamos hacer el ataque que queríamos y tuvimos que improvisar- relataba mientras salía de las sombras mostrando a una chica mayor que Gilmore, de cabello largo y canoso, piel pálida, ojos grises, alta, de buena figura y vestida de la misma forma que Gilmore

-Mirtrax, hermana- saludo Gilmore a la antes mencionada interrumpiendo a su hermana en la narración

-Ósea que, su improvisación fue atacar de todas maneras, dejándose ver para que echaran a sus hijas y así cumplir su objetivo- explico mejor la historia la oji-verde logrando sentir mas rabia dentro de su ser

-Exacto, pero mírate nada mas Koriand, tan linda, tan grande, creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- la mujer saludo como si nada a la pelirroja frente a ella

-Tu te ves mas vieja que como te recordaba Mirtrax- comento la pelirroja aun sin notar como la estaban llamando y de como la miraban sus amigos

-Si, eso pasa cuando no conseguimos robar la vida de una Tamaraniana pura y sabes que hay escasez de esas- explico la mujer de ojos grises

-La gran mayoría ya se entregan jóvenes- apoyo Gilmore logrando dar asco a los titanes

-Tu y tu hermana son seres repugnantes- exclamo Abeja ya harta de esas personas

-Nuestros asuntos son con la princesa, no con ustedes mortales inútiles- exclamo Mirtrax hablando con dos voces logrando asustar a los titanes y sorprenderlos al mismo tiempo al llamar "princesa" a Star

-Ya entiendo, entonces es cierto, hicieron un pacto por poder que esta provocando sus muertes ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto la Tamaraniana al tiempo en el que a los aludidos les daba un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlos en el suelo y hacerlos escupir sangre- pues entonces deberán suicidarse en este momento, seria mas fácil que sentarse a esperar la muerte, ya que nunca voy a ayudarlos- dijo Starfire mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de los dos hermanos y en un tono tan frío que los titanes no creían que esa chica fuera la misma Starfire que conocían y amaban. En ese momento cuatro hombres entraron a la habitación y se llevaron a Gilmore y a Mirtrax dejando solos a los titanes

-Starfire ¿que esta pasando?¿quienes son ellos?¿por que te llamaron "princesa"?¿que quiere decir "Koriand"?-todas esas preguntas comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación mientras la ojiverde -verde se preparaba para explicarles a sus amigos porque pasaba todo eso

Star estaba apunto de explicarles lo que pasaba a sus amigos cuando Gilmore entro nuevamente a la habitación pero con un ligero cambio, en el momento en el que se acerco a la luz todos pudieron notar como parecía haber envejecido unos 5 años

fin del capitulo 5

**Bueno, gracias por leer la historia y en compensación por haberla leído, a todos los que leen "Nuevos compañeros" les traigo una doble actualización (esta y "Nuevos compañeros"**

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	6. Chapter 6

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 6: El escape titan**

-Baya, tu condicion empeora cada vez mas- comento Starfire mirando de mala manera a su enemigo

-No te burles princesa, todos pasaran por esto en algun momento de su vida- cuestiono Guilmork mirando a Star que disimuladmente intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras

-¿Por que hiciste ese trato?-pregunto Starfire obserbando detenida pero disimuladamente el lugar e intentando distraer a su enemigo

-Cuando estuve buscando una forma efectiba de eliminar a Myand, encontre un conjuro para hacerme mas fuerte- explico Guilmork cayendo en la trampa de la pelirroja

-Un conjuro extraterrestre- aclaro Mirtrax entrando nuevamente a la habitacion y mostrando los mismos cambios de Guilmork

-La alquimia es muy poderosa y peligrosa si no se conocen sus reglas- explico Guilmork acomodando algunos tubos de ensayo con un extraño liquido azul

-No estudiaste la equibalencia de intercambio ¿verdad?- pregunto Starfire sorprendiendo a todos

-¿La que?¿como tienes conocimientos de la alquimia?- pregunto sorprendida Mirtrax

-La equibalencia de intercambio es la regla en la que se basa la alquimia, obtienes algo de gran valor, pero debes perder primero algo de un valor exactamente igual- explico Starfire sorprendiendo a Mirtrax

-Nunca mencionaste ese punto- reclamo la mujer mirando a su hermano

-Si lo hubieras sabido no hubieras accedido a hacer el conjuro- explico Guilmork molestando a su hermana -¿pero tu como sabes acerca de la alquimia?- pregunto interesado Guilmork

-No olvides que mi auelo intento hacerme sacerdotisa, pero como me reuse, él me obligo a estudiar ese tipo de cosas junto con lunguismo- explico la Tamaraniana recordando que gracias a eso tiene la ventaja en varios casos

-Nunca dejas de imprecionarme preciosa, pero aun hay algo que no entiendo- comento Guilmork

-¿Y que es?- pregunto Starfire mirando a Mirtrax que estaba preparando algunos aparatos

-Con tu basto entrenamiento en el planeta Okaaran ¿por que actuas como una niña debil que depende tanto de sus poderes tamaranianos como...-la oracion quedo en el aire cuando Starfire se puso de pie

-Si mencionas una sola vez esos poderes te prometo que te arrepentiras- amenazo la pelirroja a Guilmork mientras se acercaba a la pared del campo de fuerza

-Yo en tu lugar no habria hecho eso- comento Mirtrax al tiempo en el que bajaba una palanca y le daba una descarga electrica a Starfire mientras todos la miraban preocupados cuando esta cayo al suelo despidiendo humo por todo su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto varias heridas menores

-Malditos sean- grito Robin lleno de odio hacia esos sujetos

-Mirtrax, no tendrias que lastimar...- Guilmork hizo una pausa para ver con mucha atencion las muñecas de Starfire

-¿Guilmork estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Mirtrax con algo de nerviosismo en su voz notando como unas escrituras extrañas de color azul brillaban en las muñecas de la Tamaraniana. Cosa que no paso inadvertida para los titanes y asusto a la Tamaraniana, que de inmediato se quito los brasaletes de hierro con la ayuda de sus amigos y noto como las escrituras dejaban de brillar y ahora se mostraban en su piel pero como si fueran tatuajes negros

-¿Que significan esos simbolos?- pregunto confundida Abeja mientras Raven se acercaba a verlos mejor

-Estan un idioma muy extraño, incluso hasta para mi- dijo Raven asustando aun mas a los titanes pero al levantar la vista hacia la titan pelirroja noto que las heridas causadas por la descarga electrica comenzaban a desaparecer por si mismas

-¿Raven, tu estas haciendo eso?- pregunto la oji-verde mirando a su amiga de ojos lavanda y esta respondiendole negando con la cabeza -Si no eres tu, entonces...-en ese momento las muñecas de Starfire comenzaron a brillar nuevamente pero esta vez con mas intencidad y logrando que Star entrara en una especie de trance

-Alejate- dijo Starfire confundiendo a Raven. Mientras los espectadores no entendian nada de lo ocurrido.

En ese momento una Starfire totalmente calmada se puso de pie rompiendo las cadenas como si fueran papel, para luego atravesar el campo de fuerza con sus manos y logrando romperlo en miles de pedasos dejando a los titanes en libertad. Mientras Robin con ayuda de una lima habia roto sus cadenas, ya aprobechando la distraccion para liberar a los demas titanes que estaban congelados al ver a su amiga relizar semejante accion

Cuando Guilmork y Mirtrax vieron lo que la princesa habia hecho inmediatamente prepararon sus "starbolls" y la atacaron, pero antes de acertar el ataque en las manos de Starfire aparecieron "starbolls" pero estos eran diferentes a los normales, estos eran verdes, pero parecia como si los puños de la princesa se estubieran incendiando con los mismos. Ante este cambio los hermanos detuvieron su ataque y realizaron uno nuevo pero con ellos volando en direccioes opuestas para acorralar a la pelirroja, esta esboso una leve sonrisa de lado y detuvo ambos ataques con sus maños. Los hermanos al ver tal accion quedaron petrificados y llego el momento de atacar de la oji-verde

-Ustedes nunca aprenden ¿verdad?- dijo suavemente Starfire haciendo precion en las manos de sus adversarios causandoles dolor y con una varida logro dejar a Mirtrax en el suelo y con una patada en el estomago, Guilmork quedo postrado en el suelo -pero para su suerte mi madre me enseño a no golpear a los ancianos, pero divinen que. Ella no esta aqui, gracias a ustedes- dijo Starfire con el fuego de sus puños ahora llegando hasta sus codos y una sadica sonrisa aparecio en sus lavios

-No lo hagas, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste- dijo Mirtrax hablando con la dulce y tranquila voz de Luand haciendo reaccionar a Starfire por unos segundos mientras Raven le cubria la boca con su aura y Cyborg junto con Acualat se acercaban a sus amigos con Guilmork inconciente

-Tuve que dormirlo, al parecer el golpe de Star fue baste fuerte- comento Cyborg sin notar que los "starbolls" de Starfire aun estaban presentes en sus manos

-No se metan en esto- dijo Star al momento en el que atacaba a Chico bestia que se acercaba a ella pero este esquivando el ataque con mucha dificultad

-¿Star por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Robin sorprendido por la accion de su amiga

-Esos sujetos deben morir o de lo contrario volveran a hacer daño- explico la pelirroja frente a los titanes

-¿A quienes?-comenzo a preguntar Raven confundiendo a sus amigos

-Eso no importa, solo lo haran- explico la actual oji-verde

-¿Que estas pensando hacer?- pregunto Acualat desafiante

-¿No es ovio?, voy a matarlos y nadie se interpondra- se limito a contestar la pelirroja

-La Starfire que conocemos nunca diria eso- comento Robin comensando a molestarse

-Con un buen incentivo te sorprenderia como puede cambiar una persona- dijo Star sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza -no...¿que estoy diciendo?...yo no soy asi- comenzo a hablar intentando controlarse a si misma cayendo de rodillas al suelo apoyandose en sus manos mientras los "starbolls" desaparecian dejando a la Starfire de siempre en el suelo

-!STARFIRE¡- grito Robin mientras corria hacia ella

-¿Ya termino?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando tiernamente a su lider para despues desplomarse en los brasos del pelinegro. Mientras los demas titanes se acercaban

-Hay que llevarla a la torre de inmediato- dijo Cyborg notando la alta temperatura de Star, sin mencionar lo palida que estaba en ese momento y no prestando atencion a Mirtrax que aprovechando el descuido de Raven atrapo a su hermano en un campo de fuerza azul y se lo llevo de la escena dejando solos a los titanes

fin del capitulo 6

**YEEEIIIIII si cumpli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy hay doble actualización, gracias a todos los que me envían reviews y a todos los que leen mis historias. Ustedes son la razón por la que me gusta escribir **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO **

**Capitulo 7: Una larga espera**

EN LA TORRE TITÁN

Stafire estaba inconciente en una camilla de la enfermería, totalmente pálida, conectada a una maquina para monitorear el pulso de los enfermos (como las de los hospitales). Mientras Cyborg y Raven hacían todo lo posible para despertarla pero sin obtener resultado. Mientras tanto Robin y Chico bestia esperaban impacientes que uno de sus amigos saliera para informar el estado de Star

-¿Como esta ella?- se apresuro a preguntar Veloz mirando a su amigo de hojalata

-Esta inconciente, pero logramos estabilizarla, la mala noticia es que su cuerpo rechaza el medicamento- explico mirando a todos sus amigos

-¿Medicamento?¿que medicamento?¿para que?- pregunto exaltado el líder titán

-Cada vez que Starfire libera cierta cantidad de sus poderes pierde una minúscula cantidad de energía lo que se demuestra como agitación, transpiración, etc. Que son recuperadas al descansar, comer, beber líquidos o simplemente dormir- comenzó explicando Raven mientras salía de la enfermería y notaba a los titanes del Este

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto impacientado Veloz

-Esta vez, algo fue diferente, la cantidad de energía perdida fue mayor a la que su cuerpo puede soportar. Estuvimos tratando de darle las vitaminas que necesita para recuperarse pero si su cuerpo sigue rechazándolas habría un 99% de probabilidades de...- Raven no pudo terminar la frase ya que con el solo hecho de pensar esa posibilidad se le hacia un nudo en la garganta

-¿Un 99% de probabilidades de que?- pregunto Robin rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

-Un 99% de probabilidades de que Star no sobreviva a esta noche- dijo Raven dejando en shock a todos los titanes pero especialmente a Robin

-¿Ella mo...morirá?- pregunto Robin intentando contener las lagrimas que querían salir

-Eso me temo Rob- contesto Cyborg con su ojo humano cristalino por las lagrimas

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Abeja al borde del llanto, al ver a sus dos amigos hacerse a un lado todos fueron adentro de la habitación en donde estaba la joven titán Tamaraniana

Al entrar la vieron tan pacifica y dulce como siempre la habían visto ya que eran raras las veces en las que Starfire estuviese enojada o triste

-Starfire, si puedes escucharnos no te des por vencida, tienes que aceptar la medicina y volver con nosotros...-dijo Robin mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Star para después susurrar un-...vuelve conmigo- tan dulcemente que por un momento creyó que un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la pelirroja mientras se hacia a un lado para dar paso a los demás titanes

-Star, por favor despierta, si lo haces prometo que comeré tu comida cuantas veces quieras- ofreció Chico bestia sabiendo que no podría cumplir esa promesa y repitiendo la misma acción de Robin para dar paso a los pequeños mas y menos

-Señorita Starfire, debe ser fuerte- dijo menos

-Si, usted es la mas fuerte del mundo, pruébelo y reaccione- apoyo mas a su hermano para alejarse de la camilla y volver con su equipo para dar paso a Raven

-Se que nunca te lo dije pero eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. Además quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije de Silkie debí ser mas comprensiva con tus emociones y lo lamento- dijo Raven agachando la cabeza para intentar contener las lagrimas y no perder el control sobre sus emociones. Y así uno a uno fueron pasando los titanes para decirle algunas palabras de aliento a la pelirroja ahora dormida en la enfermería

Mientras pasaban las horas, todos los titanes estaban en el pasillo de la enfermería, salvo Raven y Cyborg que estaban adentro aplicándole la medicina a Starfire y rogando que esta la aceptara

-Chicos, chicos lo logramos, finalmente el cuerpo de Star acepto el medicamento- informo Cyborg asustando a los pequeños mas y menos que se habían quedado dormidos en las piernas de Abeja y Chico bestia e ilusionando a los demás titanes

-¿Starfire esta despierta?- pregunto esperanzado Robin pero al ver a su amigo negar con la cabeza sus ánimos decayeron un poco al igual que el del resto de los titanes

-Oigan, que Star haya aceptado la medicina es motivo suficiente para alegrarnos, ya verán que con el pasar de las horas ella despertara solo hace falta que las vitaminas hagan efecto- explico Abeja animando un poco a los titanes

-Tienes razón Abejita, Star saldrá de esta y varan que todo volverá a la normalidad- apoyo Cy llamando a la morena con su nuevo apodo oficial

-Solo nos queda esperar- dijo Robin apoyándose en la pared

-¿Y Raven?- pregunto Acualat

-Esta adentro, quiere ver si puede entrar en la mente de Star y ayudarla a despertar pronto- explico Cyborg abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a Raven meditando en el aire

-Entremos sin hacer ruido y veamos como va- ordeno Abeja tentando a sus amigos y con estos cediendo ante ese gusto. Al entrar gracias a una torpeza de Veloz la puerta hizo un gran azote, pero al parecer Raven no se dio cuenta de eso ya que no se movió ni un milímetro

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos- Raven repetía una y otra vez su mantra en señal de absoluta concentración. Cuando derepente Raven cae al piso sentada y al voltear ve a todos sus amigos

-Raven ¿estas bien?-pregunto Robin ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie

-Si, ¿pero que hacen todos aquí?- pregunto la hechicera sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

-Cyborg nos dijo lo que intentabas y quisimos venir a ver que tal ibas, pero vimos que no muy bien ¿que paso?- explico Chico bestia preguntando de paso que pasaba con su amiga

-Nada, logre entrar en la mente de Star pero algo me obligo a salir, lo único que pude ver fue que Starfire estaba en una habitación con dos niñas y lo siguiente que paso fue que un golpe increíblemente fuerte me delato, entonces ella alzó la vista y miro hacia otro lado. Lo siguiente que paso fue que los vi a ustedes- explico la hechicera mirando a su amiga pelirroja aun inconciente en la cama

Y así fue pasando el tiempo en la torre T, después de ese día los titanes del Este volvieron a ciudad Acero y amedida que pasaban los días la esperanza de los demás titanes se desvanecía al ver que la pelirroja no despertaba hasta llegar al mes. La noticia de la tragedia de Starfire había llegado a los oídos de los titanes honorarios y mientras mas esperaban muchos ya se resignaban a que Star no iba a despertar

fin del capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Siiii pude cumplir con mi palabra **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 8: La espera termino**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Starfire había quedado inconciente, esa hermosa mañana los titanes se habían despertado y desayunado

-Voy a ver a Star- dijo Robin levantándose de la mesa y yendo con rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja, ya que por sugerencia de Cyborg, al tercer día de que Star estuviera inconciente decidieron pasarla a su habitación correspondiente y así Robin tendría un mejor acceso a ella

-Espera, voy contigo- dijo Raven mientras se acercaba a su amigo

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE

Los dos titanes estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras entraban a la habitación

-Si, Chico bestia puede ser muy tonto en algunas ocasiones- comento Raven

-¿Recuerdas cuando le lleno la cara de aceite de motor viejo a Star?- pregunto divertido el petirrojo

-Si, nunca vi a Star tan enojada con...- Raven no pudo terminar la oración al levantar la vista y ver la cama de su mejor amiga vacía

-Starfire- dijo Robin en un susurro al ver lo mismo que Raven. Al reaccionar los dos titanes salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a avisarles a sus amigos que Star no estaba

-Viejo ¿estas seguro?- pregunto Chico bestia aun sin creer que Star hubiera desaparecido

-Si,¿que no lo entiendes?- exclamo Raven ya al borde de su paciencia mientras todos se echaban a correr como locos por toda la torre buscando a Star

-No puedo sentirla aun- explico Raven intentando entrar en la mente de Star y saber en donde esta

-Tengo una idea- dijo Chico bestia sorprendiendo a todos -porque no llamamos a los otros titanes para que nos ayuden a buscar- sugirió el menor del grupo- o miremos las grabaciones de seguridad y sabremos en que momento desapareció- explico el titán verde mirando a sus amigos que tuvieron que reprimir las ganas de darse un golpe en la frente por no pensar en tal idea

-Hay que admitirlo bestita, hoy te luciste- felicito Cy a su amigo desde la computadora accesando a la base de datos para poder ver los videos de seguridad . Al ver las grabaciones lo único que se veía del pasillo era la puerta de Star abrirse y cerrarse sola

-¿Cyborg puedes hacer que se reproduzca en cámara lenta?- pidió el líder titán al momento en el que el aludido cumplía con la orden recibida. Al hacerlo una mancha dorada, violeta y roja paso a toda velocidad con dirección a.

-LA AZOTEA- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo en el salieron con rumbo al lugar mencionado

Robin corría con todas sus fuerzas subiendo la extensa escalera pensando que a tan solo unos cuantos escalones mas podría reencontrarse con su amada pelirroja

-Starfire- dijo en voz alta al abrir rápidamente la puerta de la azotea y frenando en seco al ver a la mas hermosa aparición que haya tenido enfrente. Allí frente a él estaba la pelirroja que le robaba el aliento con su típico uniforme, su largo cabello y su hermosa sonrisa. Sus amigos no tenían palabras todo un mes inconciente y en ese momento estaba allí de pie frente a todos

-¡STAR!- gritaron todos felices por recuperar a su amiga mientras esta volteaba a dirigirle su mejor sonrisa a todos sus amigos y siendo atrapada por un gran abrazo

fin del capitulo 8

**ATENCIÓN, ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Para todos aquellos que leen "Nuevos compañeros" este fin de semana habráuna doble actualización de esa historia, mas probablemente el Domingo, pero por las dudas revisen el sábado. Todo depende de la cantidad de tarea que me den mis profesores **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: los titanes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a la WB y DC y bla bla bla **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 9: Explicaciones y recuerdos**

-¿Star cuando despertaste?- pregunto Chico bestia separándose de su amiga

-Hace unos instantes, pero por decir de una forma estuve conciente unos momentos- explico la pelirroja mirando a su amiga Raven -te perdono- dijo dulcemente mientras la hechicera abrazaba nuevamente a su mejor amiga

-Nos preocupaste mucho- dijo Robin acercándose a Star para abrasarla mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente

-Pero si estuve inconciente una noche- dijo la pelirroja dando a entender que no tenia noción del tiempo perdido

-Star, estuviste inconciente un mes entero- dijo Cyborg levemente acercándose a la aludida

-Pero ¿entonces como puedo mantenerme de pie?- pregunto la tamaraniana intentando dar un paso y cayéndose en los brazos de Robin

-¿Star estas bien?- pregunto rápidamente Robin notando la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amiga

-Tengo...las piernas entumecidas- explico la oji-verde mientras su líder la cargaba al estilo matrimonial sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y llevándola adentro junto con sus otros amigos

EN LA ENFERMERÍA

Starfire había sido depositada con sumo cuidado en una camilla por Robin mientras los demás titanes estaban entrando a la habitación para verla

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Cyborg tocando levemente una pierna de Star con su dedo índice

-Me duele- dijo esta golpeando la mano de su amigo de hojalata

-Perdón, pero tendrás que ser mas especifica- explico el mitad robot algo avergonzado por el golpecito de su amiga

-Cuando me tocan siento como...un hormigueo, pero muy agudo, como si un montón de agujas se clavaran en esa parte- explico mirando sus piernas

-Bueno eso es comprensible, estuviste quieta todo un mes- explico Robin confundiendo a Star -esta sensación es debido a que no hubo movimiento en tus piernas durante mucho tiempo y por decir de una forma se durmieron- explico el pelinegro tocando la pierna de Star mientras ella no tenia sensación alguna

-Baya, no sabia que mis piernas podían hacer eso- admitió intentando moverla

-Desaparecerá en un par de días- explico Raven mientras en el rostro de su amiga se dibujaba una mueca de aburrimiento

-¿Ósea que no podré moverme hasta que mis piernas "despierten"?- pregunto la pelirroja sin el mas mínimo animo posible

-No pongas esa cara, traeremos cosas para que te entretengas- dijo Chico bestia animando un poco a su amiga

-Star ¿recuerdas que paso en ese lugar al que nos llevaron?- pregunto suavemente Robin corriendo un cabello del rostro de Star y acomodándolo detrás de su oído. Ahora que la observaba con mas cuidado su cabello había crecido bastante y su flequillo le llegaba a los ojos

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es...-dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos para continuar-...a Raven mirando mis muñecas y después nada, todo blanco hasta volver a ver a Robin, libre frente a mi- explico la tamaraiana abriendo nuevamente sus ojos esmeralda notando la cara de sus amigos -¿que ocurre?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Star, fuiste poseída por una especie de espíritu, que dijo que su deber era matar a esos hermanos malvados- explico Raven tranquilamente y sumamente lento para que su amiga no se asustara

-¿Que dices?- pregunto preocupada Starfire mirando a su amiga

-Si, eso te obligo a atacar a Chico bestia- explico Robin sosteniendo la mano de Star

-Pero yo fui mas rápido y lo esquive- explico el chico verde

-También tus poderes cambiaron, tus esferas de energía parecían de fuego y rodeaban tus puños- explico Cyborg mirando a su amiga

-Y en un momento llegaron hasta tus codos- agrego Chico bestia

-Todo por esas extrañas marcas- explico Robin sentándose cerca de ella

-No es posible- comento Starfire liberándose del agarre de Robin y tomando su cabeza fuertemente -esto no puede estar pasando ¿por que?¿por que?- comenzó diciendo Starfire confundiendo a sus amigos

-Star, cálmate- pidió Robin extrañado mirando a su amada pelirroja ahora con sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que querían salir -yo...- en ese momento una gran nave azul había aterrizado en la azotea sorprendiendo a los titanes

-¿Los titanes del Este?¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto Robin algo fastidiado al presentir que un "arquerito de cuarta" al ver despierta a Starfire se le pegaría como chicle y no los dejaría a solas

-¿Que no recuerdas? hoy vendrían a ver el progreso de Star- recordó Cyborg tomando rumbo hacia la azotea siendo imitado por Raven y Chico bestia dejando solos a Robin y Star

-Note la molestia en tu voz- comento Star con una leve sonrisa

-¿Que? no se de que hablas- dijo Robin algo avergonzado y apartando la mirada

-No puedes engañarme, soy tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?- explico la tamaraniana tomando suavemente la cara de Robin para que este la mirase directo a los ojos

-Lo se, así que si estuviste conciente unos momentos, entonces tu...- Robin en ese momento estaba mas nervioso que nunca

-Así es, escuche perfectamente tu "vuelve conmigo"- explico la tamaraniana a un líder de todos colores

-No, no se de que hablas- intento escudarse el líder titán

-Entonces esto te ayudara a recordar- dijo Starfire dándole un beso en la mejilla a Robin que de no ser porque iba a asustar a Star se hubiera desmayado en ese mismo momento

-Tu...no lo entiendo- admitió el enmascarado intentando disimular una media sonrisa

-Tu molestia no fue por los titanes del Este, fue por Veloz ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Star muy cera del rostro de Robin

-No, tienes toda la razón- admitió el pelinegro tan concentrado en los labios de Star que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía

-No tienes que molestarte, solo déjate llevar- dijo Starfire a unos milímetros de la boca de Robin, cuando detrás de la puerta se escucho un "vamos puerta, ábrete" por parte de los dos gemelos que esperaban ansiosos en ese momento. La cara de Robin no podía expresar mas que sorpresa por los que estaba a punto de suceder

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- dijo Robin de forma juguetona mientras Star plantaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su líder

-Te lo recordare mas tarde- dijo la pelirroja al momento en el que la puerta se abría revelando a sus compañeros titanes que se sorprendieron al ver a la tamaraniana conciente

-!STAR¡- gritaron todos para correr a abrazar a la ojiverde

-¿Cuando despertaste?- pregunto entusiasmada Abeja

-Hace un rato- se limito a contestar la aludida

-No sabes cuanto nos preocupamos- dijo Velos acercándose a Star y tomando su mano cosa que molesto mucho a Robin

-No tenían porque- comento la oji-verde algo sonrojada y apartando la mirada

-¿Bromeas? estuviste inconciente un mes- dijo Acualat para sacar de nuevo el tema de conversación original

-¿Star que ibas a decir cuando llegaron los titanes del Este?- pregunto entusiasmado Chico bestia

-Es que...yo- la oji-verde hizo una pequeña pausa para liberar un suspiro y seguir-...Como ustedes acaban de contarme mis poderes y yo nos salimos un poco de control- en ese momento se escucho

-¿Un poco?- en forma de susurro de Chico bestia seguido de un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Raven

-Puedes continuar- dijo la pelivioleta mirando a su amiga mientras esta asentía

-Como decía, nos salimos de control y por lo que me contó Raven fui "poseída" por un espíritu que quería matar a esos sujetos- comento Star haciendo comillas en "poseída"

-Bueno, lo estabas ¿o no?- pregunto Veloz mirando a Star

-De hecho, no. Lo que vieron fueron parte de mis verdaderos poderes tomando el control sobre...mi, obligándome a actuar de esa forma- explico la pelirroja sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto muy confundida la líder de los titanes del Este

-Quiero decir que, la Starfire que vieron ahí, es por decir una forma quien soy cuando me enojo y a veces cuando me pasa esto tiendo a herir de alguna forma a los que mas quiero- explico la tamaraniana mirando a su amigo verde

-Star, no pasa nada, estoy bien, ya deja de culparte-dijo el aludido abrasando a Star

-Espera como "tiendo a herir a los que mas quiero" ¿esto ya te ha pasado antes?- pregunto preocupada Abeja

-Si, esta seria la tercera vez que me pasa. La primera fue cuando mis padres murieron, esa vez casi mate al gusano de Gilmore, pero mi madre me freno, la segunda fue cuando Mirtrax intento acecinarme en tamaran y esa vez herí a Galfore y esta vez casi herí al Chico bestia- explico pensando muy bien en las circunstancias mencionadas

-¿Quien es Galfore?¿Y que relación tienes con Gilmore y Mirtrax?- pregunto Acualat cruzado de brazos

-Galfore es mi guardián, en otras palabras mi tutor. Y en cuanto a lo que me relaciona con ellos, Gilmore trabajaba con mi padre cuando yo era una niña- explico la pelirroja sin querer entrar en detalles

-¿Y ahora te llamamos princesa Starfire?- pregunto de forma juguetona Abeja recordando lo que dijeron esos sujetos

-Ha...ustedes lo recuerdan- dijo Starfire tan avergonzada que no pudo contener un sonrojo

-Cuéntanos acerca de eso- pidió Acualat acomodándose en una silla

-Bueno, mis padres eran los gobernantes de Tamaran y yo soy su segunda hija- explico Star haciendo una semejanza con la historia que estaba contando Gilmore

-¿Que ese sujeto Gilmore no dijo que su amada estaba esperando a su segunda hija?- pregunto Acualat despertando a todos

-Si, ¿y que no dijo que se había hartado de servirle al rey Mayand'r?- pregunto Abeja diciendo mal el nombre

-De hecho es Myand'r no Mayand'r, segundo, si, pero dijo emperador y no rey- intento escudarse Starfire para no seguir hablando del tema

-¿Cual es la diferencia?- preguntó Raven notando algo de nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga pelirroja

-Bueno...yo-

fin del capitulo 9

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE **

**Bueno se que todos se preguntaran ¿por que tardo tanto? o ¿donde vive esta tipa para lincharla por tardar? o incluso ¿wow sigue con vida para volver a actualizar? pero tengo unos pocos (MUCHOS) trabajos que hacer y bueno desde ahora juro solemne mente por mis materias aprobadas y las que no, que una vez a la semana, todas las semanas actualizare las historias, mas precisamente una por medio, para los que no me entienden (porque soy complicada ya lo se) me explico, esta semana actualizare esta historia y la próxima "NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS" y a la siguiente esta y así sucesivamente hasta terminar ambas historias **


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a "Anne Grayson de Kratos", tu Review me alegro el día y lo primero que hago despues de recibir mi compu ya reparada, es subir este capitulo en tu honor **

**RECUERDOS VIVIENTES DE UN PASADO MUERTO**

**Capitulo 10: La verdad de Starfire**

**-Bueno...yo**-

-Nada, ¿qué intentas ocultarnos princesita?-pregunto Abeja acorralando a Star obligándola a hablar

-Bien, si, lo admito, Myand era mi padre y Luand mi madre. Cuando yo cumplí 8 ellos ejecutaron su plan solo que no salió como ellos esperaban- explico Star recordando ese momento

FLASH BACK

La Starfire de 8 años estaba caminando alegremente con su familia jugando con la cola de caballo que su hermana momentos antes le había hecho en el cabello. Cuando 5 personas con túnicas negras aparecieron de repente, Los padres al ver a esas personas ordenaron a sus hijas correr mientras ellos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas para vencer a esos sujetos. Mientras las niñas corrían otras dos figuras aparecieron traspasando el piso frente a ellas, frenándolas

-Komi- grito la pelirroja al ver a uno atacando a su hermana mayor

-Suéltame- ordeno la pequeña pelinegra mordiendo la mano de ese sujeto que soltó el grito de una mujer

-Eres mujer- comento Starfire mirando a la figura como adivinando quien era

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja pero esta reaccionando rápidamente y saltando hacia adelante dando una vuelta en el suelo y parándose rápidamente mientras golpeaba a la mujer que aun sostenía a su hermana

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendida y asustada la pelinegra mirando a su hermanita

-No hay tiempo, ve por Galfore está en el lado Norte del castillo, trae toda la ayuda que puedas. Yo ayudare a nuestros padres- ordenó la oji-verde a su hermana haciéndola girar para detener el ataque de Mirtrax aun ignorando que era esta su atacante. Mientras su hermana se paralizaba en ese momento-Komi, corre ¿qué esperas?- apresuro la menor a su hermana y esta reaccionando para hacer lo que le pidieron

-A no, no la seguirán. Yo soy su oponente- dijo la pelirroja dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro al detener a esos sujetos, para después correr en dirección a sus enemigos saltando en el aire y cayendo limpiamente en el suelo siendo seguida por las dos figuras, llevándolas directo con sus padres pero sorprendiéndose al notar a una mujer junto a ellos peleando para proteger a su madre

Ya con sus padres, estos estaban muy concentrados peleando cundo una de las figuras intento atacar al hombre, pero con Starfire apareciendo para repeler ese ataque

-Atactop ¿estás bien?- pregunto la pequeña sorprendiendo a su padre

-¿Kori?¿qué haces aquí?¿y cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro mirando a su pequeña

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo la niña mientras su madre aparecía después de dejar inconsciente a varios de esos sujetos

-Luand ¿tu sabias que nuestra hija de 8 años sabe pelear?- Myand pregunto algo molesto suponiendo algo acerca del asunto

-Esta bien, lo admito. Lo descubrí hace unos 2 años y la he estado entrenando desde entonces- explico la mujer algo sonrojada

-¿Sabe pelear desde que tenía 6 años y no me lo dijiste?- pregunto molesto el hombre distrayéndose de todo

-Lo sé, lo lamento pero mira que bien resulto, la pequeña te salvo la vida- intento escudarse la mujer

-Myand, ella tiene razón, ¿y dónde está la princesa Komand?- pregunto Iactos interviniendo en el asunto

-Le dije que fuera por ayuda- explico la pelirroja inquietándose por la mujer, cuando unas gotas de sangre cayeron en su cara

-¡MYAND!- grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas al ver a su esposo caer sin vida delante de sus ojos

-Atactop- dijo en voz baja la pequeña al ver a su padre en el suelo y a su madre correr hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos

-Myand, Myand no hagas esto, por favor vuelve, Kori no te acerques, Iactos llévatela de aquí- ordeno la mujer intentado reanimar a su esposo

-Mactchin- dijo la pequeña aun con la sangre de su padre en el rostro

-Todo está bien, él, solo está herido- repetía Luand asustando más a la pequeña- Maldito, MALDITO- exploto la mujer contra el encapuchado empuñando la espada con la sangre de su marido. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella y Iactos se abalanzaron a ese sujeto con intenciones de matarlo. Cuando Mirtrax observo que Luand casi mata a su hermano la volteo atravesándole el vientre con su espada

-Mactchin- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja despertando y corriendo junto a su madre comenzando a llorar-¡MACTCHIIIN!-

-No, Kori, no- comenzó a decir la mujer al ver a su pequeña ponerse de pie y girar a ver a sus oponentes totalmente calmada

-Deberán morir por esto- dijo la niña transformando sus manos en puños y apareciendo en estos unas extrañas escrituras azules brillando con gran intensidad

-Prepárate- ordeno Mirtrax a su hermano, mientras una Starfire totalmente furiosa salto en el aire atravesando a una de las figuras con su mano y esta rompiéndose en pedazos al instante

-Muñecos- dijo la niña al ver a las otras seis figuras acercándose. Una a una estas iban desapareciendo ante los golpes de la pequeña que comenzaron a llegar tan rápidamente que las figuras desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos dejando solo a dos empuñando las espadas asesinas de sus padres -Su turno- dijo la niña abalanzándose a ellos mientras los derribaba una y otra vez aplicando varridas, tacleadas y golpes con sus propias manos hasta que se hartó y tomo posesión de las espadas de esos sujetos mientras estos estaban en el suelo esperando la muerte que llegaba por parte de la niña se acercaba de forma amenazante empuñando fuertemente ambas espadas y dirigiéndose a Guilmore

-¡KORIAND, NOOO!- ese grito, ese grito la despertó. En ese mismo instante la niña volteo descuidándose de que sus oponentes habían desaparecido

En ese momento soltó las dos espadas sin pensarlo y corrio directo a su madre para verla a los ojos mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella

-Kori, no lo hagas, prométeme que no serás como ellos, promételo por favor- pidió la mujer a su pequeña hija que asentía fuertemente

-Te lo prometo Mactchin, te juro que eso nunca pasara- aseguro la niña mirando a su mamá

-Te quiero mi amor- dijo la madre abrazando a su pequeña mientras le soltaba el cabello al separarse -siempre me pareciste más hermosa con el cabello suelto- comento la mujer causando una pequeña sonrisa en su hijita- cuida a tu hermana y dile que lo siento- pidió la mujer soltando las lágrimas que peleaban para salir de sus ojos

-Sí, aguanta por favor, AYUDAAA, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR, AYUDAA- gritaba la niña esperando que apareciera alguien

-No van a llegar, lamento mucho no poder ser más fuerte. Kori, te amo- dijo la mujer mirando a su niña y acariciando su rostro para limpiar la sangre

-Yo también te amo- dijo la niña mientras sostenía la mano de su madre en su mejilla

-Te veré mas tarde mi ángel- dijo la mujer para cerrar los ojos eternamente

-Mactchin, ¡MACTCHINNN!- grito Starfire con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer la mano de su madre mientras la abrazaba más a su cuerpo explotando en un llanto masivo

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando Galfore llego, él me encontró junto a mi madre y me cargo hasta el castillo pidiendo ayuda, mientras los soldados cargaban los cuerpos de mis padres y se llevaban a mi hermana para que no viera nada- explico la pelirroja mirando como los titanes del Este, Cyborg y Chico bestia lloraban sin control al escuchar su historia

-Por eso usas el cabello suelto ¿verdad?- pregunto Robin acariciando un mechón de este

-Sí, tiempo después Blackfire tuvo un accidente y olvido todo. Según entiendo, yo inconscientemente reprimí ese recuerdo para seguir adelante- comento la tamaraniana causando que los titanes se callaran -no entiendo porque no nos dijeron la verdad- comento Starfire mas para sí misma que para sus amigos

-¿Que no hay una criminal en la base de los titanes con el nombre "Blackfire"?- pregunto Acualat confundido

-Si, en efecto. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Komi- explicó la extraterrestre sorprendiendo a sus amigos -no me digan que nunca lo pensaron, es obvio por nuestras similitudes tanto físicas como en nuestros nombres- comento algo divertida la titán pelirroja

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que esos sujetos te hicieron daño y nunca los vamos a perdonar. Ya veras, los atraparemos y los haremos pagar- comento torpemente Veloz ciento silenciado por la mano de Raven

-¿Que dijo?¿escaparon?- pregunto totalmente escandalizada la oji-verde

-¿Aun no se lo decían?- dijo totalmente molesto Veloz

-Le estábamos contando cuando ustedes llegaron- recrimino Robin molestándose por el tono del arquerito

-No puedo creer que se lo estuvieran ocultando- recrimino el pelirrojo

-¿No creen que tengamos que detenerlos?- pregunto inseguro Acualat

-No, tal vez tengamos que dejarlos pelear y que se descarguen- explico Abeja cruzándose de brazos

-Pero podrían matarse- comento Cyborg mientras las chicas pensaban en esa posibilidad

-Señor Cyborg déjelos pelear- pidió Menos

-Sí, podremos ver quien gana- pidió Mas apoyando a su hermano

-Es obvio que Veloz ganaría en ese combate- comento Acualat molestando a Chico bestia

-Olvídalo viejo, Robin ganaría sin problemas- explico Chico bestia contradiciendo a Acualat y comenzando una discusión

-No lo creo- afirmo Menos

-Sí, desde que el señor Robin y Veloz se enfrentaron por culpa del hermano sangre, Veloz comenzó a entrenar muy duro- explico Mas

-En su imaginación pequeñitos, Rob entreno con uno de los mejores, él entreno con el mismísimo Batman- explico Cyborg tomando las cabezas de los pequeños

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Veloz entreno con el mismo Flecha verde- afirmaron Mas y Menos al mismo tiempo iniciando una discusión con Cyborg

-Que inmaduros- comento Raven con su tipica voz monotona

-Sí, chispita puede ser inmaduro en muchas ocasiones- comento Abeja sorprendiendo a Raven

-Acualat igual, además como va a creer que Robin es más débil que Veloz- comento Raven iniciando otra discusión con Abeja mientras Star pensaba una forma de callarlos a todos

-¿Pasa algo princesa?- pregunto Iactos mostrándose junto a Star

-No deberías estar aquí ¿y si alguien te ve?- pregunto Star en voz baja para que no la escucharan, pero todos estaban tan concentrados en sus discusiones que no prestaron atención a la charla de la pelirroja-además aun no les he dicho sobre ti a mis amigos-

-Solo tú puedes verme y oírme- explico la castaña haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja-y no tienes que decirles a tus amigos acerca de mí, ya que se preocuparían o asustarían y buscarían la forma de librarse de mí, lo sé, todos lo hacen-

-Ellos no son así, además aunque lo intentaran, cosa que es imposible, yo no lo permitiría, todo lo que me mostraste cuando estaba inconsciente es muy importante para mí, además sé que había algo de tu vida allí y siento como si fueras una parte muy importante de mi- explico la pelirroja

-Si tú dices, pero que escandalo-comento esto último mirando a los titanes

-¿Tienes alguna idea para callarlos?- pregunto la tamaraniana ya harta del escandalo

-Solo una- dijo Iactos para susurrarle la idea al iodo de Star y ver a esta asintiendo para después desaparecer. En ese momento Starfire respiro profundo y lanzo el grito más fuerte que pudo

-Star ¿qué pasa?¿qué tienes?- apenas escucho el grito de la pelirroja Robin corrió a su lado

-Nada, solo que acabo de despertar de una especie de coma ¿y ustedes no encuentran nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a discutir?- pregunto Starfire logrando hacer sentir mal a sus amigos

-Lo sentimos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Podrían decirme cómo fue que escaparon?-pregunto Star mirando a sus amigos mientras Robin se acercaba a explicarle

-Bueno, eso fue muy simple-comenzó Chico bestia-veras todos estaban aterrados y ansiaban a alguien fuerte y valiente que los liberara, entonces yo como el único candidato posible para cumplir esa importante tarea, me arme de valor y...-en ese momento Raven lo callo con un buen golpe en la nuca

-Yo nos traje aquí después de que te desmayaste-resumió la pelivioleta mientras Robin no apartaba la vista de Star "_¿Acaso no puede ser más obvio?_" se preguntó Raven mentalmente

-Vamos a ataparlos Starry, no te preocupes-aseguro Robin

-Gracias Robin, pero no entiendo como lo haremos-respondió Star con los ojos cristalinos mientras Robin la abrazaba nuevamente

-¿Puedes decirnos por qué te llama Starry?-pidió Veloz hirviendo en celos

-Así es como Robin me dice, él lo invento para mi después del problema en Tamaran, es una muestra de afecto según entiendo-explico Star inocentemente mientras Robin aun no la soltaba

-¿Y cómo es que nosotros no estábamos enterados de ese apodo?-pregunto picaronamente Cyborg, como interrogando a Robin

-Eso no importa lo mejor ahora es que Starfire descanse asique, todo el mundo fuera-comenzó a pedir Raven

-Esperen, ¿Raven por casualidad tu intentaste entrar en mi mente cuando estaba inconsciente?-pregunto Star haciendo recordar a Raven

-Sí, ¿qué fue lo que me saco de tu mente?- pregunto Raven

-No es un "que" sino un "quien", amigos titanes quiero presentarles a quien me ayudo a comprender muchas cosas que no entendía, mi nueva amiga Iactos-presento la pelirroja mientras la recién mencionada aparecía a su lado impactando a los titanes -Ella fue quien saco a Raven de mi mente, ya que no estaba lista para volver, Iactos unió nuestras memorias, logrando que las pesadillas que tenía antes de todo esto tuvieran sentido, yo aprendí mucho de ella y ella de mi, por favor no le teman y dejen que se quede-pidió la oji-verde mirando suplicante a su líder

-Después hablaremos de las pesadillas, mientras tanto, mucho gusto Iactos yo soy...-en ese momento Iactos lo interrumpió

-Eres Robin, el líder del equipo, se casi tanto de ti, como Star-explico Iactos confundiendo a Robin

-Iactos es un espíritu guardián que cuidaba a mi madre y a sus antepasados desde hace mas de 6000 años-explico Star

-¿Quieres decir que ella es un fantasma?-pregunto confundido Cyborg

-No, un fantasma es una alma en pena que no entro al cielo y está destinada a vagar por el mundo de los vivos y el purgatorio, que es el lugar en donde los muertos son juzgados por sus actos en vida. Un espíritu guardián es algo así como un ángel sin alas, se presenta para proteger a sus seres amados o incluso a su propia descendencia, pero con la diferencia de que siendo un espíritu acompañante puedo ir al cielo, al infierno, al purgatorio y al mundo de los vivos sin ninguna clase de problemas- explico Iactos

-Ya veo, ¿desde cuándo esta en la torre?-pregunto Robin inconscientemente

-Está conmigo desde que tenía 8, pero oficialmente se presentó la noche que murió Silkie-explico la pelirroja deprimiéndose al recordar lo de Silkie

-Apuesto a que Silkie te cuida desde el cielo-animo Cy a su hermanita menor, como él la llamaba

-Gracias Cy-esta abrazo a su hermano mayor y después de deshacer el abrazo se dirigió a Iactos-Amiga Iactos, por favor diles a mis amigos lo que me dijiste esa noche, la advertencia que me hiciste-pidió la pelirroja

Después de que la pelirroja y la castaña le explicaran todo el asunto a sus amigos, los cuales aceptaron a Iactos, estaban tranquilos hablando de tonterías, como cuando Chico bestia le lleno la cara de aceite a Star o cuando Cy menciono la palabra "amiguita" y Star la malinterpreto o cuando Robin tuvo una cita con Minina y muchas otras cosas más. Pero ese momento tan agradable termino cuando la enfermería junto con toda la torre se tiñó de rojo y se encendieron las alarmas...

**Bueno hasta aca llegue por hoy, puede que no actualize en un tiempo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden los Reviews por favor **

**Se despide Chicadelasseries **


End file.
